Pongo
Pongo is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by Cinder the dog.https://twitter.com/RaphaelSbarge/status/294854710152810497 Pongo is based on a character of the same name from the novel, "The Hundred and One Dalmatians", and the Disney film, One Hundred and One Dalmatians. History When Emma and Henry arrive in Storybrooke, Archie shows up, carrying his umbrella and walking his dog. Archie asks what Henry is doing there and if he is alright. Henry says he is fine, and pets the dog. After Archie, Henry, and Emma are done talking they part ways. While Archie and Pongo are having their daily walk, they pass by Mr. Gold as they both cross a road. Archie is having a drink in his office while Pongo sits beside him. Later, at the entrance to the collapsed Storybrooke mine, Pongo runs across the crater and begins to sniff around the entrance. When Archie and Henry get trapped in the mine, Pongo barks next to Ruby who is sitting on the hill of the crater amongst the townspeople who are all worried about the safety of Archie and Henry. Regina looks annoyed at the dog and turns her attention back to what she was doing. After the mine crater explodes, Pongo barks from the firetruck and Emma rushes over to the firetruck to let him out. The dalmatian begins to sniff the ground in search of his owner and eventually stops at a particular piece of ground. They discover the air shaft. At the end, Archie is safe and Pongo approaches him. As Archie is taking a late night walk with Pongo, they run into Emma and have a brief discussion. When Ruby answers the phones at the sheriff's station, a frightened Miss Ginger calls about a prowler lurking around her house. Ruby assures her that there is no prowler and that it's only Pongo. }} He attends Archie's false funeral, and afterwards Marco and Emma decides that now that Archie is gone, it would be good for Henry to keep him. Henry is thrilled at this and takes Pongo outside to clean him up. Later on, Emma and Henry notice that Pongo is acting strangely. Soon afterwards, they get a visitor at the door, who turns out to be Archie; alive and well. He tells them the true events of what happened, and that Cora was the one who kidnapped him to make it look like he was murdered by Regina. }} }} Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *A young Emma wins a stuffed dalmatian at the amusement park she visits with her foster mother. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *According to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, a dalmatian was chosen for Archie because they look the most magical of all dogs.Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis on Season One DVD Commentary for "Pilot" *In a deleted scene from "We Are Both", Archie takes Pongo for a walk and stops by Mr. Gold's shop when seeing Donna and Stephen in marionette form. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References de:Pongo es:Pongo it:Pongo nl:Pongo Category:Creatures Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters